La paz de tus ojos
by LaddyMalfoy
Summary: "Hoy he dejado de hablar ¡quiero callar, disimular! solo me queda esperar, verte pasar, reinventar." Sonfic


No he podido esta vez  
vuelvo a no ser  
vuelvo a caer.  
Que importa nada si yo  
no sé reír  
no sé sentir.  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar.

Estaba harta. Harta de su inseguridad, de su frialdad, de lo tonta que era. Él la había besado y ella le había rechazado, no porque no lo quisiera, sino por miedo, y ahora estaba aterrada de lo que había hecho. No sabía qué sentir, y tampoco podía reír. Su situación era complicada.

Se que me he vuelto a perder  
que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé.

Se siente perdida, desorientada, y se siente frustrada por no saber qué hacer. Camina, por los terrenos de Hogwarts, recordando el pasado que había tenido junto a él, las peleas, los encuentros, los insultos, las miradas, las sonrisas, los abrazos…

Y no sé ni cómo explicar  
que solo puedo llorar  
que necesito la paz,  
que se esconde en tus ojos  
que se anuncia en tu boca  
que te da la razón.

Ven cuéntame aquella historia  
de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.

Lo necesita. Sabe que lo necesita, aunque no se puede explicar cómo ni el porqué. Necesita ver esos ojos grises, necesita esos brazos que la estrechen con ternura, necesita oír de sus labios aquel "Te quiero" que siempre le decía. Llega al lago negro, que está de un color verde azulado cristalino, y se desploma sin más, aún con ese revoltijo de sensaciones en su cabeza y en su pecho.

Hoy he dejado de hablar  
quiero callar, disimular  
solo me queda esperar  
verte pasar, reinventar.

Lo único que quiere en esos momentos es callar. Desearía por lo menos poseer la hipocresía de los slytherins para poder fingir que está bien, que no está a punto de morir por dentro porque sabe que lo ama. O si, sabe que lo ama y, esa confirmación, hace que tiemble. Hunde su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras comienza a sollozar, ojalá su situación fuera más fácil, ojalá todo no fuera tan… _complicado. _

Quiero sentir algo y  
no sé por dónde empezar,  
yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar.

Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
yo quiero asustarme si no estás.

Quisiera odiarlo. Desearía poder despreciarlo, como debería ser, desearía que la cabeza no le doliera de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Grita de rabia, enojada consigo misma por no poder odiarlo, aborrecerlo, detestarlo como los demás. Pero ya no puede. Lo ama y no sabe cuándo comenzó aquello, lo ama y eso no está bien. Porque él es él y ella… Es ella.

-Sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

Ella lo miró, con su frondoso cabello cayéndole por sus mejillas mojadas.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy. Déjame sola.

Él la miró, alzando una ceja. Arrogante, prepotente, con esa pose de superioridad.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano vamos a tener que hablar de esto, y yo prefiero temprano que nunca.-ella evitó mirarlo, esa mirada de hielo era capaz de derretirla ahí mismo.-Solo dime que no me amas y ten por seguro que nunca más te molestaré, pero no puedo estar así, sin una respuesta definitiva. Y no me iré de aquí hasta tenerla.

Se que me vuelto a perder que he vuelto  
a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé.

-No te amo. Punto. Ahora déjame en paz.-espetó la joven, aunque aún evitaba mirarlo.

El rubio lo notó, porque aunque las palabras y el tono de voz se parecía al de antaño, antes de siquiera tratarse amablemente, su mirada decía otra cosa. Lo sabía, esos ojos nunca le mentían.

Y no se no como explicar que solo quiero llorar

que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca  
que te da la razón.

Sí, lo único que quería era llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo delante de Malfoy. Aún cuando necesitara todo de él no se lo diría, ella no estaba preparada para lo que vendría en el futuro si llegara a salir con él, no sabría si aguantaría las miradas incrédulas o de odio, el rechazo de sus amigos y familia, el decepcionar a los demás…

Ven cuéntame aquella historia  
de princesas de amores que un día te conté yo.

Estúpido cuento de hadas. Si no le hubiera contado ese estúpido cuento de "La Bella y La Bestia" nunca él la habría besado. Y no se sentiría tan confundida y perdida y culpable por desear querer besarlo como estaba ahora.

-Mírame a la cara y vuelve a repetirme que no me amas, entonces, ten por seguro que me marcharé de aquí.

Se me he vuelto a perder que he vuelto  
que he vuelto a desenterrar…,

Maldito pasado. Él sabía que el maldito pasado que los había unido de mala forma al principio había sido el culpable de que ahora ella dudara de sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella lo amaba, de otra forma, la hubiera mirado a la cara y le hubiera dicho que no lo quería.

Y no sé ni cómo explicar que solo quiero llorar,

que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos  
que se anuncia en tu boca  
que te da la razón.

Ella, lentamente, levantó el rostro, mirándolo. No pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos grises, perderse en ese mar de plata y mercurio.

-Yo…

No sabía en qué momento se había parado y se había quedado cara a cara con el rubio. ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente sexy, perfecto, hermoso…?

-Dilo. Dilo y ten por seguro que no me verás más.-susurró él muy cerca de su oído, mientras su aliento chocaba contra sus fosas nasales.

Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas  
y amores que un día te conté yo  
que un día te conté yo  
que un día te conté yo.

-Yo… yo no…

No podía. No podía mentirle, no mirando aquellos ojos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró besando al rubio de forma apasionada, sintiendo sus brazos rodear su cintura, ella hundiendo sus manos en el sedoso cabello del chico. Luego de varios minutos que se les hicieron eternos se separaron, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, faltos de aire.

-Te amo Malfoy.-confesó ella.

Él sonrió, arrogante como siempre.

-Te amo Granger.


End file.
